War in Warcraft
by SonicBoom999
Summary: A cross breed called Deon embarks on an epic journey to expell the hrode threat in the Alliance lands. He joins the army with his friend Zack, travles around, joins a guild and has a few laugh along the way. Read and comment please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my first piece of work, cut me some slack and Review please. This is the first chapter to War in Warcraft.**

** Now its time for, EPIC OPENER.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What He Deserved.

Deon was pushed out into the courtyard, having to squint as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. That's what happens when you spend a few weeks in a dark Horde dungeon. He looked around, seeing that quite a few of the Horde had turned up- there was orcs, goblins, trolls and blood elves. The only tauran was the one who was recording the execution.

"Move it ally scum," growled the orc. The orc shoved Deon so hard he tripped up. The crowd laughed at Deon, his cheeks going red upon his purple skin. "Hurry up I haven't got all day you wisp dropping," the tauran said.

Deon was hauled to his feet by an orc executioner. Deon slowly made his way to the platform. He stood by the guillotine. "Hurry up I wanna see some blood!" an orc from the crowd shouted. The crowd started to get rowdy. The executioner was ordered to start the execution. The orc forced Deon down to his knees. Deon rested his head on the indent in the wood. He took one last look at the sky.

The sun was bloody against the amber hue the sky had taken on. It reminded Deon of those days in the summer, of finding shells on the beach, or just sitting up past the setting sun to count how many stars there were in the sky. Then again, it reminded him of the blood that stained his hands, the colour deep and sickening, the viscous liquid sticky and assuring that he had killed so many. Deon raised his head, the gentle breeze lightly ticking his features, his hair dancing as he breathed in the smell of dusk. The guillotine had never looked more menacing, or brittle or dangerous- as it had now when he knew his life would soon be over because of the dreaded instrument of demise. Deon sighed and shut his eyes tight. He deserved this.

It's true what they say, or so he believed. Life really does flash before your eyes.

* * *

**OMG! What is happening!**

**Well you will just have to wait till I publish the next chapter of War in Warcraft.**

**EPIC CLOSE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thud. Deon landed on the ground.

"Who's next?" Ganon shouted triumphantly.

"I want a rematch!" Deon demanded, rising to his feat.

"I'm getting tired of you, loser. Come on, isn't there anyone who can bring me a challenge?" Ganon said as he flexed his muscles.

The bell rang. "All right kids, gym class is over. All of you, get changed and hurry to your next class," the P.E teacher said as he lifted his bag and exited the gym.

Ganon shoved Deon out of the way. Deon fell to the ground again. He gritted his teeth as he became fuelled with anger. This was the 7th time today he had lost to him. He jumped to his feet and lunged himself at Ganon. But then a familiar hand placed itself on Deon's shoulder. "Come on Deon, let it go. Ganon isn't worth it. You can take him on next time. Deon knew who it was. It was Zack, his best friend. Deon turned round to Zack; he was giving a calm smile.

Deon sighed. "Yeah, okay. But Ganon is just a real troll, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone thinks that, I know I do. Let's go, we've got Magic next."

Deon and Zack made their way to the changing room. Zack ruffled through the pile of clothes and what not until he found a drink. "Deon catch," he said as he threw him a bottle of water. Deon caught it with one hand. He opened it up and began to drink it, letting out a big, long breath of air after he took his drink. Deon loved water, it could do so many things, yet some people would just blindly push it away and replace it with beer.

Deon put the bottle down on the bench and ruffled through his things, he then realised his towel was missing. "Hey Zack, do you know where my..." Deon was interrupted as he turned round to a nicely folded towel threw into his face. Deon caught it as it fell down. Zack smiled cheekily.

"C'mon Deon, we've got Magic next. _Your favourite_!" Zack said as he made his way to a shower cubicle.

Deon's smile turned into a frown. Magic, he thought, my worst subject and everyone knew it. One time Deon was trying a simple "Light Be Here" spell and he blew up the classroom. "Move it or lose it you freak of nature!" Ganon shouted as he shoved Deon to the ground to get to the showers.

What Ganon was referring to was Deon was a cross-breed. A part human part night elf, a human elf or a night human or something. Deon was a fleshy human coloured, pointy eared, cross-breed. Deon was more human than night elf, so he kind of found it hard to keep up with the rest of the pure breeds. Somehow, Zack seemed to cope with all that. Night elves were well known for their natural ability to perform magic and blend into their surroundings very easily. Deon found some of these things a lot harder.

Deon was a slim male with broad shoulders and quite a fine shade of human skin. He had brown eyes and medium sized, pointy ears and black hair. Even though most of the insults came from Ganon, they still hurt, and deep inside, he knew they were true. Deon was a cross-breed and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ok class," Mr Shizu said, "today we are going to try something I know you will like."

The class sighed. Mr Shizu was a good teacher, but he didn't exactly know what the teens of today _really_ liked.

"Come on now, give the old man at the front some credit, I know everyone else got totally siked over this spell." Some of the class raised their heads, maybe there was something good going to happen.

"Today we are going to try a fire defence spell!" Mr Shizu said with a big grin on his face.

The class filled with chatter.

"Finally," Zack whispered to Deon, "we've got to the good stuff."

"Yeah, I was getting tired of all the "make a small breeze" spell!" a female voice said

Deon turned to his right. It was Hayley. Hayley was the only other cross-breed in this school, she wasn't a night elf-human cross breed, she was a dranei-human cross. Hayley was the nicest person he had known, and she was always willing to help. Not only that but she was always so innocent, when she could cause a bit of mischief - but no one would suspect it was her, except the ones that knew her well.

"Hayley didn't see you there," Deon said with a smile.

"Well, you know me, just sneaking around," Hayley said with a grin.

"Okay everyone quieten down! I will now demonstrate what you have to do to perform the fire defence spell."

Mr Shizu summoned his staff with a flash of light, trying to impress the class, but didn't. This class had seen the same trick a thousand times, over and over again. Mr Shizu exaggerated the stance he took. "All right class, to do this spell you have to really focus. Imagine your energy flowing through you- circle the energy in your palms and with a sudden push of your hands, expel your gathered energy into one big ball!"

Mr Shizu steady himself, "Fire!" he shouted. Suddenly three large fireballs materialised in front of Mr Shizu and slowly started to circle him in different directions. Some pupils let out "ooooohs" and "ahhhhs".

Deon's eyes lit up. "I've so got to be able to perform that spell," he whispered. Mr Shizu clicked his fingers and the three fireballs disappeared.

"Now, you won't be able to summon the three large fireballs that I just did until you have had a very long time to practice but we should give it a try. Now who would like to go first?"

Everyone shot their hand up in the air and started saying, "Oh me sir!" and "Please pick me!" Everyone except Deon. Deon's head was lowered, staring at the desk, remembering what happened last time he tried a spell. Deon knew what would happen, he blew up the classroom last time he tried a spell, and that was the simplest of ones, imagine what would happen if he tried one that makes fireballs!

"Deon, what about you?" Deon's head shot up, surprised. Why would he pick me? He knew what happened last time. Did he just want to deliberately humiliate him in front of the whole class?

"But, sir! Deon will just blow up the classroom again like last time, what can you expect from a cross?" Ganon shouted.

Zack shot out of his seat. "You shut up Ganon!" he said

"Or what?" Ganon asked, squaring up to Zack.

"I'll shove this ruler up your ass. THAT'S WHAT!"

The two where face to face, lightning flaring between their eyes.

"Both of you SIT DOWN!" Mr Shizu shouted.

Zack and Ganon made their way back to their seats. Deon smiled at Zack, always looking out for him.

"Thanks for standing up Zack, I wouldn't have," Deon said, thanking him.

"No problem bro, he has no reason to be so racist," Zack smiled back at him.

"Come on now Deon, just try it," Mr Shizu said with a encouraging smile.

Deon dragged himself to the front of the classroom and got into position. He looked over the rest of the class, whom were hiding behind the desks.

"They have a right to do that. Who am I to say that they have to get blown to the troll capital?" Everyone was hiding except Hayley, she obviously wanted to make sure that he was okay if the class blows up again. Deon visualised the fire, he saw it the darkness of his mind slowly growing. Deon focused his energy. He slowly circled his palms around the small circular area he was creating. A small red spark came into vision. Deon visualised his energy, listened to it, and felt it. He became it. "Fire!" Deon shouted. Everyone ducked under the desks. But the boom they expected to hear, the shockwave and smoke didn't come. Hayley peeked over the desk, which she had just ducked behind.

Hayley's face lit up with surprise. "He did it!" she cheered.

Zack shot up. "He did it? He did! Go on Deon!"

Slowly, but surely, the pupils began to emerge from behind their desks. They were all gobsmacked as they found that it was true, Deon had done it. There, in its burning magnificence, was one fireball. Deon was just as surprised as the rest of the class, he actually performed a spell! And without blowing up anything!

"Very good Deon! I had a feeling you could do it!" complimented Mr Shizu with a confident smile.

Deon looked past him and saw Ganon, at the back of the classroom, with an irritated look on his face.

"I could do better than that cross! I can summon all three of them!" Ganon said as he threw his chair backwards and stomped up to the front of the classroom.

Deon clicked his fingers which extinguished the fire as he walked back to his seat.

"Nice one, man!" Zack commented with a knuckle touch.

"Knew you could do it," Hayley said happily.

"Thanks guys," Deon said not able to stop his proud grin.

"Now, watch the master!" Ganon announced as he got into position.

"Now, time to watch the fireworks," Hayley whispered.

Ganon cracked his fingers and held his hands at his sides. Hayley clicked her fingers.

"Fire!" Ganon shouted dramatically, pushing his hands against the air. Nothing happened. He did it again and again.

"Ganon stop or you might…" Mr Shizu cautioned.

"MOTHER FUCKING FIRE!" Ganon shouted with anger. Hayley clicked her fingers.

...Guess what happened?


End file.
